The Nightmare Before Christmas
by riotgirls.mary and anna
Summary: Benji Madden meets this fangirl Mary and gets much trouble because of her.


**The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Chapter 1 : The first sight**

**Benji:**

We were at our last concert for this month in California.

It's after the show and I was sitting on the sofa backstage and thought

about the next few hours ahead. My brother and bandmates

asked me if I wanted to go clubbing after our autograph signings

that starts in 15 minutes. I guess it would be fun going out without

my current girlfriend Paris Hilton.

I'm sitting at this autograph signing thing and I'm bored to death

that's why I don't pay any attention to all the people who passes by.

But maybe I should because this fans are the reasons why I can live

my life like I do. ~ Come on Benj concentrate ! ~

I looked up and saw this wonderful blue eyed girl with short brown hair standing right infront of me.

~She is smiling at you dumbass, say something !

Maybe something smart ? ~

' hey, how are you ? ' ~ damn, I told you to say something SMART ! ~

' I'm fine thanks, your show was awesome. '

~ stop starring at her tits ! ~

' Thanks, I think it was the best one we ever played. '

' I always liked you most and I love how you play the guitare.

Because of you, I started to play it myself ! '

~ She is hot… and she knows how to play the guitare.

It seems like she is smart aswell come on take her !! ~

' Do you wanna get some coffee after this ? '

' Yeah, sure '

' Ok wait for me , I will come and get you.'

**Chepter 2 : Getting into**

**Mary:**

~ I'm waiting for Benji Madden… I can't belive it.

Oh my god here he comes ! He looks so gorgeuos. ~

' Hey again, ready to go ? ' he asked me.

' Sure but do you know a good place to go ? '

' I thought we could go and stay at our Tourbus. The other

guys are out clubbing so noone can disturb us. ' he said.

' Ok lets go I really need a coffee after this day.'

We reached the bus and Benji opened the door for me .

~ How sweet it is of him. All gentleman like. ~

I giggled under my breath at this thought and Benji just stared

at me like I'm the only girl on this planet.

I wanted to start a conversation so I asked him 'Why have you

asked me to get some coffee with you ? I'm not the prettiest girl that

were here today.' ' Your are the prettiest one I saw today and you seemed to be nice and smart.' ~ Oh my god was that a wink ? ~

' Are you flirting with me Mr. Madden ? ' I asked, lightly blushing.

' I guess I am ' he winked at me again.

~ Why is he doing this, I thought he has a girlfriend.

Oh god I love his puppy dog eyes. ~

' I thought you have a girlfriend ? Isn't even flirting cheating ? '

' Ah, I broke up with Paris she was to chick – like for me.'

' Oh I'm so sorry it isn't my business … '

I was cut of because suddenly Benji was kissing me.

Benj opened my lips with his and then slid his warm tongue into

my mouth where he starts palying with mine.

We soon started to press our bodys against eachother and I slid my

hands under his shirt to feel his wonderful body.

I pulled his shirt up and off his body.

~ Do I really want to have sex with him ? Why not there is no point

to let this opportunity outrun your hands girl ! WOW I love his tattoos… they look so sexy ~ I thought to myself.

He ripped my shirt off and pulled it off with my bra.

Then he grabbed me by the hips and pushed me rudely down to the

floor where he take a seat on me and pulled my hands up over my head and hold them tight with his hands.

' Now you are a dominated love slave ' he told me and smiled wildly down at me. ' And I guess I like it ' I said and smiled back at him.

~ I want to get those bloody trousers off of him ! But I can't because

he is still holding my hand up over my head ! ' ~ it was like he could read my mind because in the second I thought that he let go of my

hands and I could start to open his belt and trousers.

He slipped out of them and began to open mine, I got of the floor and out of my trousers aswell. Benji again grabed me by the hips and pulled me right against his body and started to kiss me with so

much passion like noone before. Now it was my turn to push him rudely against the plasma Tv and it broke. It cost me to jump

and we both fell onto the sofa.

We were really getting into as someone came in and started yelling

at Benji. I first didn't realized who it was but as I looked up I saw

a copy of the man I was about to sleep with, it was Joel Madden who

caught us.

' What are you doing BENJ I thought you have Paris waiting for you

at home. And don't you remember what mum always told us ?

Son you are going to hell if you have sex before marriage.' He yelled at

his older brother. ' Come down man it isn't the first time I have sex and you damn well know it ! I'm not going to married someone I have

never sleept with before, it's like you buy something and it is already

damaged. You can never know what you will get ! And don't tell me

what I have to do. You blame me infront of my date ! ' Benji said calm.

' And what about Paris ? Will you tell her all this ? '

~ Oh god he didn't broke up with her, he is cheating with me … I

have to get out of here. ~

' Can you please stop talking about Paris ? ' Benji now yelled back

at his twin brother.

I got off of Benji and grabbed all my things and run out of the bus.

**Chapter 3 : Forgetting about her**

**Benji :**

' Thanks Joel, I was about to have sex after a long time and

you ruined it as usual ! ' it wasn't fair to yell at him but I was

so angry in that moment that I couldn't think about anything else.

I'm together with Paris for seven month now and I haven't had sex

for about the half of the time. It isn't really going well between us

for a while now because she is always out with her friends, clubbing

while I sit alone at home with my dog and waiting for her to come home all night. I also have the suspicion that she was cheating on me

with my gardener or one of her 'good friends'.

Joel doesn't know about all that because we were touring for two

month now and I haven't found the right time to talk with him about

it. Maybe I should do it now because the other guys are still out

and Joel will proably call his girlfriend Nicole Richie who is unfortunately the best friend of Paris.

' Hey Joel please come here I wanna talk to you for a minute.' I called over to him. ' What do you wanna talk about man there is no point

of cheating you know it's not right ! ' he was still angry …

' Listen, between me and Paris it isn't going to well for a while now

and I'm thinking about to break up with her. We haven't got sex for over three and a half month now and I just needed to be loved again

and that girl was the prettiest I saw today. I just asked her to get some

coffee with me but then she started to talk to me and I felt so atracted to her so I kissed her and it just happen.'

' But that's no excuse to cheat you should really talk to Paris about

your problems ! ' …ok he is calm again.

~ He didn't get the point, and that is called my brother ! ~

' Whatever man. ' was my simple reply.

~ That girl was really hot, I'm realy sorry that I lied to her and haven't got anything of her… not her number, I don't even know her name. You dumbass you should have asked first ! I wanna know what she is thinking of me right now. Probably that you are the biggest asshole that exist. She was really nice aswell, damn and I will never ever see her again. ~

**Mary :**

After I ran out of the bus I strait headed home and thought about

what just happen. I was really confused. ~ why would Benji lie to

me ? Because he wanted to have sex with you, you were nothig but just a one night stand for him. If you can even call it that way because we didn't really make out.~

Not long after that night my life was going on like usual and I would go to see a Green Day concert just in a few weeks.

**Benji :**

I was home again after two month of touring all around the USA

and I was so tired of all my bandmates and my brother so I needed a

little distance. Paris wasn't happy about the fact that I was home again and neither was I because she still stayed in my house.

But I just ignore her all the time and don't talk to her that much, she

Still went out every fucking night with her stupid friends but I won't

wait for her anylonger maybe she is clever enough to notice that I don't want her around me anymore and get herself out of here.

But untill than I will think of somethig that distracts me like the

Green Day concert I'm going to in just a few weeks.

**Chapter 4 : Falling for her**

**Mary :**

It was a good day because today I was going to this Green Day concert

that's why I got up so early that day.

A sunny day was waiting for me to get dressed and styled.

I arrived at the concert hall in the late afternon through I have booked a seat. I was really exited to finaly see them live, I was waiting for that opportunity for years now. I got even more exited when the long line started to move and I finaly got into the concert hall.

I found my seat and sat down to wait until Green Day comes on stage and I was hopping that the person who has got the seat next to me isn't such a middle-class person who just sits on it's seat and not enjoying the concert.

A man was walking down to me. He was wearig big sunglasses which was very confusing, aswell he was wearing a black long-arm shirt, jeans and a hat that he has pulled down into his face. This guy was definitely strange but I will enjoy the concert anyways.

The concert began and I was jumping up my seat aswell as the man next to me . ~ This guy look familiar to me but why, I think I have never seen someone like him before. ~ Then suddely the sunglasses fell of his face and I could see the face I loved so much for years now. It was Benji Madden.

I thought for a moment if I should just ignore him because of the other night but then I decided to confront him why he used me for cheating.

'Excuse me can you tell me what time it is please ? ' I asked him expecting him to notice who I am. ' No, I can't because I don't have a clock and now let me enjoy the concert.'

~ Wow, how rude was that ? ~

' Can you please explain to me why you have used me to cheat on your girlfriend the other night ? ' I asked him right away.

' What the hell do you want, I don't know you so please leave me alone.' ' Benjamin Madden, it's the girl from the tourbus a few weeks ago after your last concert in California when Joel disturbed us ! Do you remember me now ? ' I yelled getting furious now.

' Oh that was you, damn I couldn't remember how you looked like. You look much more beautiful as I could remember.'

~ There he was again, the sweet gentleman called Benji Madden. ~

I smiled at him for saying such a sweet thing to me.

After the concert Benji asked me again to get a real coffee this time

and I said yes. He explained the whole situation with Paris to me and we were really getting along very well. Eventually that was the evening he has fallen for me like I did so many years before.

' You wanna get to know my family ? Joel will probably remember you but that's not such a big problem. You know tomorrow is christmas eve and I want to celebrate it with you and my family. Paris will be there aswell but I will break up with her tomorrow. ' as he said those words to me he was looking strait into my eyes and I felt that he was telling the truth.

**Chapter 5 : The Nightmare at Christmas eve**

**Benji : **

I was waiting for Mary to arrive at my house and I was really nervouse because I told my family that we would have a special guest today. It was already dark outside as I saw lights flashing in my driveway. I run outside to greet her and make sure she was ready for the disaster that was about to happen.

We went inside and into my dinningroom where everyone was waiting for that announced special guest. As we walked in Joels eyes practically leaped out of his head. Everyone else was just wondering why I invited a girl for the familys christmas dinner. I have kept a seat for her right by my side while on the otherside my current, annoying and absolutly slutty girlfriend was sitting.

I haven't told Paris yet that I was about to cheat at her or practically

had. And I haven't told her that I caught her having fun with my gardener just as I already guessed it. So christmas eve is not really the best time to break up with someone and definitely not if your whole family is with you.

' I wanna make an announcement. Paris, you know what leave my house NOW. Do you know why ? I caught you having fun with my gardener last week and by the way tell your lover he is fired too.

And just to let you know this girl right next to me was the one Joel has caught me a few weeks ago in our tourbus making out. I have fallen for her the first time I saw her at our autograph signing and now we are together. So would you please leave my house and never come back again.'

~ How everybody was staring at me like I'm an alien or something even Mary was shocked because she didn't expected to be introduced

like that to my wounderful, loving family, who will be perfectly come along with her. ~

Paris had already got up of her seat and ran out the door.

**a few weeks later: **

**Benji : **

I was sitting in my livingroom watching Tv with Mary in my arms.

I have really fallen for her in just such a short time.

Joel and my family were perfectly fine with her aswell after getting to know her at christmas dinner.

We were watching a red carpet show as a black limosine pulled in infront of the red carpet and the door opend.

Paris was getting out of the car with her legs wide open ( she was wearing a dress ) and she had forgotten to wear any underwear so you could see everything.

~ That is so embrasing. It was a good choice to get together with Mary she is just so wonderful normal nothing like Paris but you can't compare them both anyways. But Paris is such a s****. ~


End file.
